cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
CJ
Overview Name: Cj Jackins , Cj, Just Cj Known Aliases: '''Candle Jack, The Pumpkin King, The Creepy Teacher '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 '''Seeming: '''Darkling '''Kith: '''Whisperwisp / Windwing '''Court: '''North '''Entitlement: '''None '''Physical Description: '''Looks like a skinny and hunched man about 6'2. He tends to wear glasses and has short brown gelled-back hair that is a bit spiky. He also has a mustache and beard and deep brown eyes that a feint glow to them like a low candle light. He tends to wear dorky looking clothes, shorts and jesus sandals with usually a collared shirt on. When he enters his Candle Jack mode he wears a burlap sack with the eyes sewn onto it the mouth occasionally flaps open to reveal his mien. He has waxing features on his face like those of an old candle and his eye sockets are bare except for two low burning candles that occasionally burn out then return. He also has burlap gloves and shoes all of which, like his mask are sewn onto his body. He also has token chain constantly wrapped around his body it occasionally shifts and moves as if it is a living being. '''Gentry: '''Shadow John, The Black Hunter Known History '''Background: Born Christopher J.r. Florance to Mary and Theodore ("Teddy") Florance on March 23, 1942. After his father returned from the war the Florances moved to Queens and set up a local bakery until his father got a job with a local paper. When Cj was 9 his father went to investigate a story in Brooklyn and seemed to disappear under mysterious circumstances but was never investigated to throughly. This bothered CJ so after his sister was born a few months later he picked up a job at the local newspaper and learned about investigative journalism from the staff there as well as help pay some of the bills. As he grew older he realized his dream job would be to work for the New York times covering all the crazy in the world. After completing college in 1967 at the age of 25, he began working for a Consipirist Newspaper known as the Daily Haunt. His first any story as a reporter was the disappearence of a local wealthy family and a few other individuals in the area Cj began to notice strange goings on in some areas of New York City. For 2 years CJ followed this story but kept running into strange events that all seemed to occur right when he found a lead or would take pictures of some areas he would find that his film had been tampered with or something befell him like and a ladder falling on his head. Then in the summer of 1969, Cj had gotten a phone call froma women who claimed to have found where the lost daughter of the wealthy family had been hiding the last couple years Cj saw this as his big break. When he arrived at the location it seemed to be an abandoned shipping area near the harbor and as he investigated he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. A bark from behind alerted him to a monstrous form of a Black Hound, roughly the size of a station wagon moving toward him from behind the crates. Just by staring at the creature made Cj want to vomit in pure fear but something in him told him to run for his dear life. He could barely keep ahead of the beast but he finally was able to seal himself in an abandoned building but just as he was about escape a man appeared before him. He was dressed in pure white from head to toe with a fancy white top hat and a almost marble looking cane and the most disturbing part was the almost too perfect smile that never seemed to leave his face. Cj began to run again but he felt the very shadows around him begin to shift and then he heard laughter, and not normal laughter, a laugh so terrifyingly alien that his hold body began to feel sick and weak. He looked for the source but it came from everywhere and nothing he could do would drown it out he turned around toward the man in the suit only to find that he was right behind holding a dazzling sword in one hand. With to cuts that Cj could barely see he sliced through him and the world went black. That was the end of Christopher J.r. Florance. When Cj next awoke he seemed to be what looked like an operating table and he felt so weak he could barley make out what was around him. With some effort he sat up and realized he wa laying what looked to be a massive workbench, there was blood and other things stained into the wood and the smell reminded him of road kill. He saw creepy life like manniquins hanging in rows above him but to his horror he realized they were dripping blood from their limbs. None of them seemed to be moving it was then Cj took a look at himself only to gasp in horror that his body was stitched together like a mix matched rag doll. Burlap gloves had been sewn to his hands and feet and his body overall looked so alien and foreign to him that he almost passed out from the shock. Suddenly movement caught his eye and looked out into a dark and horrific room where a woman who was hunched over and old slowly moved toward him. As she got closer her frame seemed to grow larger then it should and he noticed her horrific features once she came into the light. Her eyes had been sewn shut and her hands hd been replaced with tools Cj had never seen before but something in him told him that they could be used for surgery of some kind. It was then he began to notce that the darkness around him was moving, no not moving, it was actuall alive like some massive entity and as Cj began to regard it more it took a shape he could recognize. Standing before him was a phantom its true features masked by the dakrness except for the the almost empty white eyes and bestial white grin that hung inside an area what might constitute as a head. It spoke in a voice so powerful and terrifying that Cj literally felt overwhelmed and powerless before it. "You are mine now little hound, and mine you shall always be. Until the day that the hunt grows old or I decide to hunt you for fun you shall serve me. Try and escape and you shall be hunted down like a rat and your head will forever be be placed in the trophy halls throughout my keep. SO now I Shadow John, The Black Hunter, Mr. Moonlight, The Decaying Step, The Eyes of Midnight, welcome you to the Court of the Final Word and from this day fourth your name shall be.....CANDLEJACK." Cj spent 30 years in the real world as Johns servant (for how long he was actually in the hedge he honestly could not tell you but eternity seems pretty close) and over time the urban legend of CandleJack grew into a story told around campfires as much as the boogyman and other tales kids would tell others to frighten them. Little did they know it was the fear of his name that would draw Cj to them. It was like a magnet to him once they said the name he would almost be drawn to them like a magnet and once he found them he would tie them up with rope and drag them through the hedge back to the black halls of the court of the Final Word, where John would then do with them as he wished. Cj's primary function was to be a gatherer for John as he rarely participated in the hunts unless he was actually forced to (or because the only substanance in Johns realm to feed off was fear and the best time to obtain it was on a hunt). Cj dragged many souls back to the hedge men, women, other changelings on rare occasions, but the thing that he dreaded the most was children. 200. Two hundred children is the exact amount CandleJack brought to the black halls. 200 hundred screaming innocent children whose very cries echo in his mind to this very day. He watched in horror as those children who succumbed to Johns fear were transformed into one of his black hounds or if they were able to resist or no shift they would be hunted down and either killed or they would succumb to exhaustion or the wyrd nature of the hedge. John told Cj once the reason he chose children as his favorite hunt and the main component for his hounds is the amount of potential they have for life and the innocence they have makes their fear all the more sweeter to shape and enjoy. Cj knows all 200 of their names by heart as it was the one thing he held onto as a reason to stay sane. He was still a reporter deep down and those childrens families needed to know what happened to them. Know matter what the other changelings of the court did to Cj he would not harm any of the victims he brought through and was usually punished harshly for it (Mostly by Top Hat Pete). The last child he brought through was 6 year girl named Kathy, and she would be the turning point in Cj's life. Kathy had learned about CandleJack from friend she had who two weeks prior had said Cj's name and had been dragged through the hedge, Kathy had taken it upon herself to try and save her friend so willingly said Cj's name to find out what had happened to her friend. She went willingly with him unlike the others which was the first time Cj had ever experienced something like this and asked her why she was not afraid. She admited that she was quite terrified but she was more concerned about her friend to give to let the fear control her, so instead she used it fuel her desire to save her friend. It was the first time in what felt like ages that Cj felt another emotion besides fear an it literally was like someone had opened a door to a forgotton part of his mind. He could not fathom how a six year old could do something courageous and give her such strength to face the terrifying fate that awaited her. How could he have lost himself to this dark place and forget what it means to be human? As he delivered her to John the thoughts kept swirling in his head he began to break through the CandleJack persona that had been him for so long and he started to see things clearly again. John was impressed that the little girl was able to resist the shift into a hound and even when revealing to her the fate of her friend and what would happen to her she still did not let the fear take control. This excited John so much that he planned to use the full court to hunt her down to see if he could truely break her to fear and weaken her resolve. It took some time to prepare the hunt and while the rest of the court prepared Cj's battle within himself came to fruition and his humanity was able to balance the alien nature in his own brain. He realized while he might not be able to escape his own, fate the least he could do was save the girl from hers. Using what powers he had Cj broke Kathy out her cell and escaped into the hunting ground outside the court and for a brief moment a sense of hope began to rise in Cj. That all changed when the hounds appeared. They seemed to be everywhere but in front of them and Cj realized quickly that they were harrowing them to the killing ground. He took a risk a charged into the mass of shadow hounds beating them back while his body shielded Kathys tiny frame. The fight seemed one sided as CJ could not use his full power without leaving Kathy to the mercy of the hounds, so all he could do was knock them aside. Then one hound struck him from behind knocking Kathy to the ground and CJ aside. As the hounds bore down on her CJ used is ever faithful rope to try and pull the girl away from the hounds baring down on her. With a blur of slashes his rope and hands were shredded like paper as the glimmering white form of Top Hat Pete stood beside him. Falling to his knees in pain, Cj watched in horror as the hounds began to rip the small girl to shreds. Cj begged and pleaded for Pete to save her but he just chastized Cj for being naive to the courts ways as her screams began to be carried away on the wind. A fury took hold of Cj and he tried to attack Pete with what little strength he had, but was knocked to the ground as something slammed into his head. The sound of a gun being cocked signaled that Black Betty had pinned Cj to the ground and that struggling was pointless and as the hounds finished with their task the sound Johns maniacle laughter filled the area. Cj screamed in anger at his helplessness and then the world began to spin as pain overtook his damaged body and then everything went black. When Cj next awoke he was in his room at the court large iron chains bound him all over including to his surprise his hands which had been apparently sewn back on. Cj lamented the loss of Kathy and for all those he had brought through, the countless innocents and children all to be fed to Shadow Johns fear hunt. He wanted no part of this anymore, no longer to be a slave, a gatherer of innocents, a being controlled by fear but a free man once more. With great effort he broke free of the bed and for some reason he took the chains with him. Cj snuck out of the court as best he could assuming that at any minute someone or something would give him away but nothing came until he reached the sewing room. Inside he found the seamstress who he had seen when he first arrived. She smiled and for the first time since entering the court, she opened her sewn eyes to reveal empty sockets as black as the abyss. She told him that with her eyes removed John could see his creations being made through the shadows in her eyes before he added his own power to the mix. Through her John knew of Cj's escape but she promised Cj she would try to stall any pursuers so long as Cj would break her hands so she could not be the insturment to make new "dolls" for John. Cj smashed her hands and then she showed him the way to a secret passage that would lead to the edge of Johns land. Cj thanked her and rushed down the path and as her furthered himself from the keep he began to feel less weak and frail but more like a powerful beast let off his chain. He exited the passage at the edge of the wood which he felt that the road would take him out of the hedge, but as to where he did not know. He took one last glance back at the court of the Final World and a terrifying realization occured to him. While the seamstress may have attempted to slow down any pursuerers Cj could almost feel that no one was coming after him. He felt laughter on the wind an a terrifying and oh so familiar twinge of fear ran through his body as he knew now that he was the prey and that the hunt would only end with his demise or that of his former master. With that Cj ran and never looked back. Cj returned to the real world and after many awkward encounters people he learned the year was 1984 and that he had popped out in the woods of Virginia. It took him some time but he made his way back to New York, slowly adjusting back to the way the world had changed since his departure. When he returned he learned of what had happened to his mother and sister and to "himself". He learned his sister had settled down and was Doctor in New Jersey and his mother was being taken care of by his fetch and was living somewhere in the suburbs. In an attempt to visit his mother his fetch appeared and warned Cj his mother was being taken care of so long as he did nothing to harm him. So long as fetch lived not only would his mother live John would not learn of Cj's nephew and niece and so Cj left on his own accord but swore one day he would end his fetch's life. Several years passed Cj relearned things about the world and put as much ground between him and his fetch as possible. He went back to school and found a passion for teaching and thought this might be a way of redeeming himself for all the horrors he commited. In 1998 he began teaching in Florida and eventually set up shop at Chain of Lakes Middle School where he teaches Biology, World and American History, Myth(approved by the school board for him because of how high his kids FCAT scores have been) and occasionally Math. Eventually at his first Florida teacher conference he met the first Changeling that he actually could bond with and since then his good pal Kretch Steamclaw. Eventually when the summons for the supernaturals of Orlando to gather in 2013 Cj's simple life has not been the same. A few Highlights of his time in the O.G.S.I (Orlando Global Supernatural Iniative) are: -Helping Crazy Eddie seal the dimensional rift through time and space by punching an alternate Lucifer in the face several times -Going on many fun and exciting adventures with the Sin Eaters to the Underworld. -Learned that bear mace works on Devils quite nicely -Became slightly deranged for quite some time, but is better now that Sam and J fixed his head. -Getting his Ghost Rider bike and killing Hedge Mosquitos with it -Having a an Autumn Off with the former Changeling Dr. Moon -Driving a van full of Devils to Daytona and then proceeding to drop them in the Underworld -Traveling the Dreamscape -Being Killed and getting back up again by the Death Devil Ethnogen -Being friends with the now Angel Ridley -Getting Houseducted by Harper and now actually being well off thanks to Gray Hat -Fighting Cowboys in the Underworld and watching Riley's combat prowess -Having Patches obey him as Monarch by shooting him -Being Scared by Ridleys Terror Geist Form -Has become the guardian of an angelic Relic -Watched a Mage Ascension And Many many more..... 'Current Activities: ' Trying to save the world and keeping the freehold together as the current Monarch of Autumn. He aids J and the OGSI in trying to deal with devils and the being known as Ephraim, while dealing with rise of power of the Gentry now known as the Pharoah of the Shifting Sands. Recently Cj's Gentry Shadow John, whom was presumed dead may have returned to life and thus another thing Cj might have to deal with in the future. He has now become the guardian of a relic thanks to Ridley and one of the blood hounds that can hunt Ephraim. Soundtrack Quotes * "Freeeeeeeeeesh...." * "Oh my god Dexter! I haven't fed him 3 months!" * "EDDIE THERE'S ONLY SO MANY TIMES I CAN HIT LUCIFER IN THE FACE!" * CJ:"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Moon:"Something WONDERFUL......your Majesy." * "It's true Chains are just like rope, only much MUCH heavier ." * "So Ridley that means you and I will still be friends, right?" * "Holy Sacagwea!" Rumors * Gels his back hair ~ With Candle Wax * His dreamscape has the potential to open portals to other dimensions ~ DAMMIT SAM * His dreamscape is actually a sexscape involving bats and pumpkins ~ And Chains.... * Harper tried to get him to eat proper food once. It didn't end well. ~ FFFRREEEEEESSSSSHHHHHH * When you're sleeping, and you hear things go bump in the dark, he is raiding your cabinet for sugar! ~ Cookie Dough is Priority * Subsists off a diet of nothing but cookie dough and Mountain Dew ~ Have not tried Mountain Dew yet but I will look into it......Do not tell Harper * He may or may not wear Ghost Rider boxers to bed. ~That's Classified * Ghost Rider may or may not wear CJ boxers to bed. * Pyramid Head is the name of CJ's Nine Inch Nails cover band. ~ I play the Electronic Keyboard * Is still upset that, during his first encounter, was unable to convince Lucifer to willingly participate in light bondage. ~ As much as I like Chains i draw the line at Devils * TTLY GOT TEH BEST TOYZ AN TOKENZ FROM HIS HOMEBOI KRETCH ~Sigh, Thank you Kretch * Pumpkin pie is his preferred aphrodisiac. ~ That and Cookie Dough * His father may have become a changeling of the same court. * Is going for the "Become a Member of Every Court at Least Once" Achievement. OOC Information '''Player: '''Robert Coutu '''Email: '''rob.coutu@gmail.com Category:Videos